Collapsible tube squeezing devices for dispensing the contents of tubes containing toothpaste, haircream, hand-lotion, shoe polishing cream, glue, and the like, are well known in the art. A review of the prior art devices shows that while such devices exist they have not received substantial user acceptance due to their expense, size, lack of universal utility, difficulty with operation and the necessity to use both the operator's hands in emptying the contents of collapsible tubes.
The advent of collapsible tubes formed of plastic, rather than the well-known metallic type collapsible tube, has also presented additional problems which have rendered many pre-plastic tube squeezing devices unusuable for their intended purposes, particularly in regard to removal of the contents of the crown portion of such tubes. Crown portions of plastic collapsible tubes have a tendency to be substantially more rigid than crowns of metallic tubes.